


Love Scenario

by hishirin



Series: Winter Memories [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Celebrity AU, Day 2, M/M, except he isnt oof, man i dont know this seemed like a good idea in my head, musician au, oikawa being oikawa for 1.2k words straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishirin/pseuds/hishirin
Summary: “Before we wrap things up, there’s a question that everyone’s dying to know about.” The interviewer started, making Oikawa curious enough to lean forward from his seat.“Oh?”“People have been asking if there’s a special someone. Everyone’s at speculation ever since you posted that photo in Instragram with a heart-warming caption and left many jealous and/or soft.”





	Love Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> Oikage Winter Week day 2! I’m late sorry, had to do my case study (which I’m not yet done hahaha rip)  
> Warnings: OOC, no beta, rushed ending

A man jumped on to the stage, making the crowd roar. He was wearing sparkly black tuxedo and a cheerful smile on his face. The camera zooms in to get a view of him better. The man, noticing the camera’s attention, winked and made finger hearts that triggered the crowd to be rambunctious. As the background starts to play, and the man got into position. The crowd started chanting when the first few lines of the song was delivered, screaming when the man went down the stage to hold hands with some of his fans.

After few moments of the fan service, he strutted back on stage wherein he started to dance as he sang, getting down on the floor and grinding his hips seductively, which the crowd lost it, yelling various of obscenities that include impregnation and profanities; definitely not safe for children to hear.

“Wow, Tooru is truly amazing, don’t you think Jon?” The female reporter live on the television said, few seconds after the performer finished his segment.

“No doubt Gale. He turns even the straightest man gay.” The male reporter beside her commented. He seemed to pause before adding,

“I think I’m gay.”

“We all are, Jon. We all are.”

* * *

Kageyama watched with interest as his senpai of two years charmed the people on stage with his performance.  _His moves are amazing_ , he thought idly as he slurped his noodles and took a bite of his chicken,  _making even the male reporter gay with it_. Though he blanched at the finger heart and wink in the beginning; that man really thought he looked cool with that. Kageyama thought it made him more pretentious than usual.

At the middle of the show, his phone alerted him of a text, no doubt coming from him.

**Annoying Alien  
Did you see my performance today?**

He rolled his eyes and wiped his fingers clean with tissue.

**Me  
Yes.**

The response came immediately.

**Annoying Alien  
The finger heart and wink are for you! <3**

Seriously? This man got no shame.

**Me  
It’s disgusting, Oikawa-san. Please don’t do it again. It makes you look pretentious than usual.**

After pressing send, Kageyama diverted his attention from his phone and towards the television. His favorite band is starting to play and Oikawa could wait later. He started cheering for them as he watched, going as far as doing their fan chant that perfectly synced with the people at the live venue. Once their performance was done, however, he went to check his phone that got numerous texts he received from Oikawa.

**Annoying Alien  
Mean! This is why you’re not cute Tobio-chan**

**Annoying Alien  
Also what happened to Tooru-san?**

**Annoying Alien  
It’s okay to admit you like it you know~ it’s for you**

**Annoying Alien  
Hey don’t forget to watch my interview later okay~**

**Annoying Alien  
shiratori must be playing so you’re not replying**

**Annoying Alien  
I’m much better than them though**

**Annoying Alien  
Tobio-chan, pay attention to me :<**

**Annoying Alien  
I’ll pester you more**

**Annoying Alien  
…..**

**Annoying Alien  
Seriously, reply to me you little brat**

**Me  
Are you done being childish, Oikawa-san?**

**Annoying Alien  
So you’re alive! Don’t forget to watch my interview okay?**

**Annoying Alien  
Also I’ll be coming home late**

**Me  
Ok.**

**Annoying Alien  
Why do I even put up with you honestly…**

* * *

“Good Evening everyone. Today we have a very special guest. He is a model, singer song writer and an actor who is currently swooning the hearts of everyone. Without further ado, may I call on Tooru!” The female interviewer introduced and the audience started cheering.

Oikawa came into the set dressed in smart casual, waving his hands at everybody and giving them his award-winning smile. Due to this, the cheers started to amplify that Kageyama lowered down the volume of his television to avoid becoming deaf.

Fans are a force to be reckoned with.

Oikawa sat opposite from the interviewer, facing directly to the camera. The interviewer, who decided to let the cheers die down before asking questions, smiled at him. Once the crowd settled, she wasted no time hammering out the pre-approved questions at Oikawa.

“So Tooru, I heard your latest album was a success! It reached the Bilboard’s Top 50 in less than a week. What do you have to say about that?” The reporter asked him, smiling.

Oikawa laughed at that, “well, I have to thank my fans for it. They’re always the reason behind my every success. If it weren’t for them, I wouldn’t be here conducting an interview with someone as prestigious as you.” He said, smiling at the blush and charmed look on the interviewer’s face.

He then turned to the audience, “Thank you all for your support. I love you guys!” He exclaimed, making a heart with his arms above his head.

Kageyama snorted when the audience started screaming. He even heard a  _‘We love you too Tooru-sama!’_  somewhere at the back.  These people are being fooled by that gentleman demeanor. Oikawa is anything but.

Again, the interviewer paused to let the audience calm themselves before continuing. The questions were easily answered. Yet each time, Oikawa find ways to make the audience rowdier than before. Kageyama swears the interviewer’s slowly losing her cool and would join the cheering herself if the cameras weren’t trained at them.

Kageyama scoffed at her blatant puppy crush. He made side comments each question until the last one rendered him speechless.

“Before we wrap things up, there’s a question that everyone’s dying to know about.” The interviewer started, making Oikawa curious enough to lean forward from his seat.

“Oh?”

“People have been asking if there’s a special someone. Everyone’s at speculation ever since you posted that photo in Instragram with a heart-warming caption and left many jealous and/or soft.”

The said picture was posted on the LED screen behind them, which Kageyama recognizes. It was him buried under the duvet, his black hair peeking out as Oliver their cat was curled beside him. Kageyama felt his face flushed when he read the caption.

_**okwtr_0720 My heart, my beloved.** _

“I will be putting those speculations at rest. Yes, I do have special someone.” He held up his hand to silence the audience that was steering, “though I will not give out their name, for privacy reasons, I just want this person to know how much they mean to me.”

“They’re the person whom I would want to spend the rest of my days with, no matter the circumstances. Even if they’re cheeky, rude and uncute sometimes, there’s nothing I would trade in this world just to see them smile. Their happiness is mine as well.”

He had a soft smile on his face and a gentle look in his eyes that reminded Kageyama the day they got together, when he was a bumbling mess over the spontaneous confession to his senpai at his graduation. The joy he felt when he received the third button from Oikawa’s school uniform and the fireworks he saw when Oikawa pressed his lips against his. It was one of the happiest moments he have and one of the moments he holds close to his heart.

* * *

Oikawa was just about to head home when his phone chimed several times. He fished them out of his pockets to see who sent them. A smile bloomed on his face as he read the texts sent. 

_‘He’s so cute.’_

**Tobio-chan  
That’s playing dirty, Tooru-san. You’re so unfair.**

****Tobio-chan**  
…**

****Tobio-chan**  
I love you too.**

****Tobio-chan**  
Thank you for putting up with me Tooru-san.**

**Me  
<3  **

**Author's Note:**

> if you got the references kudos to you! <3


End file.
